official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Littlefield, Texas
Littlefield is a city in and the county seat of Lamb County, Texas. The population of the city is 6,372. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 54.79% Hispanic or Latino (3,491) 38.23% White (2,436) 6.10% Black or African American (389) 0.88% Other (56) 19.0% (1,210) of Littlefield residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Littlefield has low to below average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 2 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.81 murders a year. Pokemon See the Lamb County page for more info. Fun facts * The world's tallest windmill was said to be below Yellow Houses Bluff at nearby Yellow House Ranch from the early 1900s until 1926, when the 128-foot (39 m)-high structure was blown over. * The most westerly piece of debris (a thermal protection system tile) from the 2003 Space Shuttle Columbia disaster was found in a field near Littlefield. * Near Littlefield is the Triple Arrow Ranch, known for its historical remnants, owned by Lamb County Commissioner's Court Judge and Mrs. William A. Thompson, Jr. * On October 26, 1943, Littlefield was shocked by the murder of physician Roy Hunt and his wife, the former Mae Franks. Hunt, a Lubbock native, graduated from the University of Texas Medical School at Galveston and opened the Littlefield Clinic in 1937. While Dr. Hunt died of a gunshot wound, Mrs. Hunt was bludgeoned to death by a gun. Their bodies, bound together, were found in bed by the couple's five-year-old daughter, who ran screaming to neighbors for help. An estimated 1,500 mourners attended the funerals in the First Methodist Church of Littlefield, which seated only 300. Some 1,200 people stood outside the overflowing church to pay respects. A $15,000 reward was offered, and Governor Coke R. Stevenson took a personal interest in the case. An investigation revealed that Dr. Hunt had also been shot twice in May 1942 by Dr. W.R. Newton, a former medical-school classmate who claimed that Hunt was showing an interest in Newton's wife, Ruth. Another suspect, Jim Clyde Thomas, was gunned down in a personal disagreement on August 22, 1951, in Durant, Oklahoma. The murders, called the "most heinous on the Texas South Plains", remain unsolved. The Hunts are interred at the City of Lubbock Cemetery; their two young daughters were reared by Mrs. Hunt's sister. * On February 6, 1973, 7 children were killed and 16 children were hospitalized when a school bus was struck by a moving Santa Fe freight train. The bus was struck on the railroad street intersection on what is now N Eastside Ave. The accident occurred a little after 4:00 pm, with death certificates noting the time of death at 4:05 pm. Police investigation determined that the train was travelling eastbound at 58 mph when it struck the rear half of the northbound bus, causing injuries or death to all 23 children in the bus and injuring the driver, 68 year-old Artis Ray Johnson. Jean Patterson, bus driver of the bus behind Johnson's, as well as three students who were in Johnson's bus, claimed that the bus had stopped at a warning crossing that had functioning lights and bells before moving over the tracks and being struck23. Artis Ray Johnson, the bus driver, was cited by Littlefield police the next day for failure to possess a chauffeur's license, which at the time had the penalty of a $200 fine. DPS records indicated that Johnson obtained a commercial driving license on June 8, 1959, after four failed attempts. Despite lacking a proper license, Johnson was hired by Claude Oliver, foreman of Littlefield's school buses. Oliver later explained that he had known Johnson while Johnson worked as a custodian at an elementary school, and that Johnson had driven school buses occasionally when needed. Oliver claimed that he did not check Johnson's record because he knew Johnson was a good driver. ** The accident caused a major impact in the community. Joe Frausto, father of David and Diana Frausto, was driving through town when he came upon the scene of the accident and saw the bodies of his children. Members of the community volunteered to stay with the Frausto, Ortiz, Medina, Martinez, and Davis families, ensuring that the families would not be left alone. Teachers reported leading their students in prayer and some discussion, but for the most part contemporary reports reflected a quiet response from elementary school students, even as the wrecked bus was temporarily moved into a field within sight of the school. The bus route was continued within days, with Claude Oliver serving as bus driver. Two memorial services were held on February 8, 1973, for the students. The first was held at the Littlefield Junior High School auditorium in the morning before classes started, and was for Junior and High School students. The second service was held in the same auditorium later in the day for kindergarten through sixth grade students. ** The police probe into the accident did not lead to any criminal charges. A suit was filed on March 3, 1973 by the Ortiz family against the Santa Fe railroad company and Artis Ray Johnson for the deaths of Edward and Aurora Ortiz and for the injuries of Betty Ortiz. The Foley family also filed a suit for the injuries received by their son, Terry. An earlier suit was also filed by three families of victims. The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railroad Co. filed a 3rd party suit against Johnson for lacking the qualification to drive the bus and against Littlefield ISD for negligence in hiring Johnson. * Littlefield is most famous for being the birthplace of outlaw country music legend Waylon Jennings. * Littlefield has a little bit of amenities to offer. It has a municipal airport, dollar stores, Nintendo World, a bit of local restaurants and businesses, Pizza Hut, McDonald's, Sonic Drive-In, Subway, Best Western, an RV park, a sports complex, a bit of public battle fields, United Supermarkets, Carquest Auto Parts, and not much else. Category:Texas Cities